


Courage

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Christmas Drabble. This was first published in the 2020 Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar on FaceBook.
Kudos: 5





	Courage

The little Christmas tree sparkled bravely at the door of the Dismas Centre. Inside, there was a murmur of voices.

“Ready?”

Hutch shivered. “Can’t do this”

“You can. Go round the back — wait for the signal. I’ll be out front. We’ve gone over it.”

“I know, but…”

“Go!”

“But…”

Starsky pushed him towards the back door, swallowing his own apprehension. This operation just couldn’t go wrong — too much depended on it.

Inside, the murmuring stilled. Silence for too long — Starsky’s heart sank. Then, soaring sweet and true came the sound he was waiting for.

“Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht….”

Starsky smiled.


End file.
